


Moments of Hana

by ObsidianCoffe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And a bit sad, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Drama, Each chapter is an individual story, Fluff, Gen, Hana being a badass, Hana being a good friend, Hana being awsome in general, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon games - Freeform, Slice of Life, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCoffe/pseuds/ObsidianCoffe
Summary: Hana “D.Va” Song has created an online picture album in the Overwatch network for all its agents to see. Share some of the stories behind the most ridiculous photographs she took of the (maybe not so) heroic members of the illicit organization that’s trying to save the world.Written for OWBigBAng 2016





	1. Not a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for opening this work! It was really good for me to participate in this, so I hope you enjoy reading this. All chapters are written already and contain individual stories, so I'll be posting them shortly. I'm trying to see if I can one write one more chapter or two, in which case the tags will be updated.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistake.

“Stay back!” 76 roared, shooting off 2 more Talon omnics before reloading. Those things were vicious. “Goddammit. Shimada! Zenyatta! Where the hell are you?!”

The mission had gone to hell, fast. Talon had been expecting them, so they quickly found themselves outnumbered. Tracer and Pharah were outside, trying to reduce the number of enemies enough so that they could return to the transport. Hana sat at the back of the caved in store they had taken cover in, bandaging her left arm and gritting her teeth. Her MEKA had been destroyed and her gun had run out of ammunition, so she was forced to sit down and wait. McCree and Genji-

She huffed. Genji and Jesse had gone off first, scouting the perimeter, and had gotten caught in the heat of the battle. They had been too deep in the field, fighting off the best they could, but the troops had closed in on them. The last thing they’d heard before the signal on their coms was lost were terrifying wails of pain.

After minutes of desperate yells and general chaos in the group, Soldier had finally ordered with a stern voice not to go after those idiots. Obviously he was met with indignation from everyone. Even Zen, the ever calm voice of reason, had fiercely protested. But Morrison was infuriatingly logical: most of the surrounding buildings had collapsed, and there were overflowing hordes of Talon agents everywhere. They were outnumbered, outgunned and had no way to get their location even IF they were still alive (and that had pulled a low growl from Hanzo).

Her leg was bouncing, the fingers on top of it twitching. Was her MEKA taking longer than usual or was it her imagination? Looking at her bracelet every 3 seconds didn’t seem to help. She stared at 76’s back, trying not to look suspicious as she awaited another voice over the com different that the desperate back and forth between Lena and Fareeha.

_“You will not go alone, Hanzo.” Zen spoke suddenly. Behind him, a limping figure stood still, seemingly ready to jump into the rumble. “You can barely walk, you will not get too far before you fall to the enemy. And what good will that do for them, hmm?”_

_“And so what?! You propose we do as the commander says and leave them to die?!” you could tell he was struggling between expressing his anger and keeping his voice down from the rest of the team._

_“I will go with you.”_

_“Then what are we waiting for?! We’ve already wasted enough time.”_

_“Not yet. I must attend to the rest-…”_

_“They are in worst danger out there…!”_

_“I know! But I cannot leave Hana hurting.”_

_She flinched from behind the pillar as both Zen and Hanzo turned to look at her, the latter sporting a surprisingly guilty face, looking down at her arm. Cover blown, she skipped closer to them, speaking in low whispers, just to be safe._

_“You guys are really going to find them?” Hanzo turned his face away and huffed._

_“I don’t know exactly where they are, or how we could bring them back if we find them.” He paused, licking his lips “But…”_

_“We will not abandon them to their fate.” Zen finished, and the tone in his voice held the same conviction he had whenever he spoke of the Iris. They shared a look, an understanding she had never seen between them._

_“Great! Then you should get going.” she urged them, “You are right, we don’t have much time. And don’t worry about us, we’ll be fiiiiiine…” she answered their complaints with a light voice. “Keep your communicators on, once you find them I’ll come pick you up on my MEKA. Okay?”_

_It was a little overwhelming (but really nice at the same time) - the looks of gratitude they gave her before disappearing amongst the rubble._

In hindsight, it wasn’t the best of ideas. Hanzo was a sniper, not a scouter. Sure, he could fight hand on hand, but it wasn’t his strength. And Zen was as slow as a potato. Definitely not the best rescue team.

But, she guessed, if somebody had enough drive to find that needle in the haystack, it would be them.

 _Haystack?_ God, she was spending too much time with Jesse…

“For the last time, goddammit! Zenyatta! Hanzo! Where the fuck are you?!”

What he got in response, was the roaring of two gigantic blue dragons heading down west at least 200 meters away from their position. Oh boy, she wasn’t sure that was good… or bad.

Before anybody could say anything, the voices on the com she had been waiting for finally appeared.

“We found them! We found them and you got our position!” Hanzo screamed in their ears.While the rest responded with equal intensity, a sound in the background called her attention.

Finally.

76, turned to her, but was too slow to stop her from jumping in and head down the ruins in the direction that the dragons had sprouted from. That didn’t stop him from trying to stop her, standing in the way of the bulky machine.

“Where do you think you’re going?! You stay here and-”

“NOT happening old man!”

“Stay! That’s an order soldier!”

“WELL THEN MAYBE I'M NOT A SOLDIER!” she screamed furiously. Using her jets, she flew over him and began to scamper towards her objective.

“Very well,” Pharah said over the com “Get ready, I’ll clear the road for you. Justice-!”

“No, wait!” she stopped her, voice steady and head cool. “Save it for later. I can get there just fine, but I won’t be able to maneuver with them on top of me. Make sure to have the aircraft ready.”

“...Alright. Let’s do it!”

The path was rough with destruction, but most of the enemies had already been cleared out by Hanzo’s magic dragons. The few left were quickly taken care of with her cannons, and even the ones with cannons of their own were no match for her Defense Matrix. When she finally was nearing their position, she was able to see a very familiar golden glow. Five Talon agents were firing relentlessly at them, and Zen in full Transcendence was shielding Hanzo, and behind them…

There was no time for that.

Boosters up, she barreled through the enemies, easily taking them down. Han and Zen looked at her as if she was a blessed light in the middle of the darkest night. Now that the light was gone, she could see that Zen was pretty beaten up, and Hanzo was in no better shape despite the healing orb floating over his shoulder. His quiver was empty too, had she been there a minute later…

_There’s no time for that._

“Quick, let’s get them here!” she said, shaking them out of their stupor. It was a tight fit, they were both adult men, and the MEKA was not designed for this, but Zenyatta had the advantage of levitating, so he held onto the unresponsive ( _don’t think about it_ ) bodies while Hanzo assured them that even injured he would be able to keep up with them on foot.

Her hands tightened on her controls once she saw their path was rapidly filling with Talon operatives ready to jump on their vulnerability. Her MEKA was heavy and difficult to maneuver with the two bodies ( _don’t think about it_ ) on top of it. But they could do it, they _would_ do it.

“Okay Fareeha, it’s on you now!”

“At your service. JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE”

They rapidly took their chance to escape as the enemies were destroyed or ran away from the rockets. Keeping her breathing steady, she counted in her head the seconds remaining of the barrage, and realized they were not gonna make it. They still would have a final stretch that Pharah would not be able to clean for them.

She gritted her teeth. She was not going to loose at the end of the line. They would get there, she would make sure of it.

Bracing herself, matrix up, they faced a horde of agents before a voice interrupted through the air.

“ _I've got you in my sights.”_

Rapidly, the enemies fell before them. But there wasn’t much time to stand idle as another aircraft from Talon descended on the other side of the battlefield and hordes of soldiers started to burst through.

“Let’s get moving!”

“Yessir! MV-261 Orca online and ready!” Lena’s chirping voice floated through their coms. She might have given a relieved sigh.

Pharah descended right next to them and helped them carry the bodies ( _do NOT think about it_ ) inside, while 76 cleared the first enemies that had gotten close. The bastards were fast.

Soon they were closing in on them.

“We can’t take off like this, I can’t steer correctly!”

“We need to get them off!” 76 grunted, reloading again.

But Hana didn’t miss a beat. She pushed foward, facing the bullets with her shield into the enemy lines. Then suddenly, she jumped out of her MEKA and back to the ship, punching the panel next to the door and closing the gate.

“Get ready to go, now, now!”

Outside, everything was covered by the bright light of the Self Destruct. 

* * *

 

For all he liked to say that he wasn’t Commander Morrison anymore and that things had changed from the old days, 76 sure liked to give orders. And scolding. And supervision duties. But mostly scolding.

They had been going at it for over 20 minutes now. It usually extended this long when the other party was a member of the former Overwatch, somebody unwilling to deal with Jack’s bull. But apparently, Hanzo had a lot to say and in a very angry tone. And Zen! His voice sounded methodic as always, but you could tell from the way he spoke and the rhythm of his speech that he wasn’t about to let the whole incident go so easily.

Once they finally came out, Hanzo merely nodded in her direction before storming off somewhere while Zen waved her a greeting before going after him. She stayed in her seat, already bored from the old man’s speech.

Mask still on and yet you were able to see the frown on his face a mile away. She didn’t even flinch, holding the staring contest, insolent eyebrow held high and bubblegum popping.

“Don’t look so proud kid.”

“Yeah, I just got like, everyone safe and sound out of a totally lost mission. No big deal…”

“What you did was disobey direct orders from your acting commander, compromising the mission and the team-…”

“Compromising what?! That mission turned into a real shithole faster than you could tell AND you were the one who wanted-…”

“Our team was all over the place and because you couldn’t follow instructions we almost lost 4 agents. And you could’ve been the fifth one, kid.”

She wasn’t breaking eye contact. It was all a bunch of bullshit and she knew it, 76 could stand there all day rigid as a statue for all she cared, she wasn’t taking any of that. Morrison for his part seemed to be thinking along a similar line, because he wasn’t budging a muscle.

And then, he sighed.

“But other than that,” he paused, regretting already what he was going to say “that thing that you did… It was good. A stupid move, but well executed.”

Okay, she was not expecting that. Huh.

She could have given him a hard time for being a dick and leaving Gen and Jesse behind, but she guessed Zen and Han had done their share of that, _and_ she had better places to be. Besides, you could tell he wasn’t used to giving out compliments.

“Thanks for the love!” she said with a heart sing and a smile, as always.

When Angie opened the door to the med bay, she looked dead on her feet, but lit up as soon as she saw her. Without a word she guided her to the room.

They had gotten both beds right next to each other like two kids on a slumber party, and the bedside table in between was filled with gifts. A vase with Ana’s favorite flowers (lilies, white ones), one of Lucio’s mini-players reproducing soft music, a bunch of sticks (probably from Bastion), plates with leftovers from what it looked to be Rein’s cooking, and a stack of magazines courtesy of Mei. The two idiots were laying on the mattresses, laughing about something. Jesse’s arm was gone, lost in Torb’s workshop and Genji’s-

Genji. His faceplate was gone.

And he-he, he was…

“Howdy doll.” Jesse smiled warmly while Genji just looked amused.

“Hi dorks, good to see there’s still some life in the old hags.” She totally kept her cool.

“Yes, it is the what? Seventh, eighth time we have ended up in Angela’s intensive care unit?”

“Two more an’ we get one for free.” He pulled a cigar to his lips, but didn’t light it up. Angie would have his head if he did.

“Yeah well, try not to on any more missions I’m in? My MEKA is not a Taxi for the elderly.” She could handle this, she can handle anything.

“Yes, we heard all about it. It was quite the performance back there. Very impressive.” Genji smiled all wide and eyes closed, and Jesse had a grin that was about to split his head in two.

“That’s right. Thanks for saving our hides, babygirl.” But you know what? She had it all under control.

“Yeah, you looked pretty stupid out there, out cold on the floor… looking like shit… Guess it was too much for a couple of grandpas, huh? A-and it’s not like I was worried or anything. But like, who am I supposed to beat at videogames if you-if you aren’t here? Sure, I can beat anyone! But it’s more fun… the two of you are what makes it fun…” She totally kept it together, and she wasn’t thankful that Jesse had put his old smelly stupid hat on her head because it wasn’t covering her tears and sniffles, and she definitely did not like the hug they gave her, reaching from their beds and surrounding her with their arms.

All in all, the picture wasn’t that bad. Her eyes were red, her nose was runny and the hat was a bit too big on her head, but the three of them wore huge grins and… considering it was her first time seeing Genji’s smile, she decided it was a photo worth posting.


	2. Flower Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scatterarrow on tumblr made the art for this chapter and it's AMAZING: http://scatterarrow.tumblr.com/post/155122524162/my-art-for-the-second-chapter-of-obsidian-coffes I'm so lucky!!
> 
> This chapter is more dialogue based, because I have no idea what 'consistent writing style' means. But it's still one of my favorites.
> 
> Also, chapters are not posted in chronological order.

It was a great day outside. Not a cloud in the sky, not too warm, not cold at all. The destruction in Eichenwalde might hit a little too close to home, but the forest surrounding it was beautiful enough to almost distract her from it. For now, she strolled to the backdoor of the safe house. She was a woman on a mission.

By now, Zen should’ve already finished his morning meditation. He had left earlier, claiming he wanted to experience the flower field they had gotten a glimpse of in the heat of the battle the day before. So she walked as silently as possible, because it would be rude to interrupt him.

But surprisingly enough Zen wasn’t meditating when she saw him levitating over the multicolored flowers. He wasn’t in his normal posture, his orbs where rotating on his neck like they usually did, and he seemed to be fiddling with something in his lap. The metal gleaming with the morning sun that filtered through the trees, surrounded by hundreds of flowers made for an ethereal picture.

“Hey, Zen!” she raced the short distance to kneel next to him “What are you doing?”

“Oh! Good morning dear Hana. I was merely practicing something Genji taught me the other day.”

“Mmm… I bet Genji has been teaching you lots of thing lately.” She nudged him lightly, smirk on her face and waggling eyebrows.

“I believe you mean that because of his confession?”

Her shoulders slumped, and she sat down in front of him, letting her head rest back against his crossed legs, grumbling like a child. Pouting, she realized Zen kept his cool too much to tease him. Genji had been a different story, you’d think a 35 year old man with a mask would have a better poker-face, but she had managed to make him vent steam from his nodes twice in the hour she had spent teasing him. Easy mode.

She blew some hairs that had fallen on her face. Well… there went her plans for the day.

“Can I ask you something Hana?” he spoke suddenly.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Does this new development in our relationship bother you?”

“What? No way! You guys are the cutest! Why would it bother me?”

“Oh, I was under the impression that perhaps… you had a special fondness for Genji.”

“Uh? No! I mean, I do like him, but not like that. It’s really fun to wipe the floor with his ass tho.” Zen laughed at that.

“I see, that is good.”

Silence settles over them. Hana fidgets on her spot, and if Zen notices, he decides to wait for her to speak her mind.

“...It was Hanzo.”

“Yes?”

“The one that I had a crush on.” There was something about Zen, something that made you wanna spill your secrets to him.

“Oh. Really?”

“Ugh. It’s SO embarrassing!”

“While I am curious, if you do not wish to talk about it…” she turned to smirk at him.

“You are totally a gossip, aren’t you?” he hummed in response, and she sighed. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I would never.”

“It’s just that… Okay, he’s pretty handsome. And when he first came here he seemed like… mysterious, I guess?” she huffed. “Oh my god, it sounds so stupid when I say it outloud. But I guess it was also the fact that he reminded me of my favorite character of a videogame.” she pulled up her knees and set her chin on top of them. “That lasted for like, 3 days. Afterwards he was just a dick with a pretty resting bitch face.” Zen laughed heartily, but chose not to comment. “And then… we got to know him, and I realized he was just a dork. A really, really sad one.”

“And you lost… interest?”

“It’s not that I lost it really, more like it… transformed? I wasn’t dying to see his face anymore, I just wanted that stupid frown away because it was SO depressing to see. Especially around Genji.” Zen hummed in agreement. It had been an awful time that one, Genji was trying to rekindle their relationship while Hanzo was trying to suppress every emotion known to humanity. They had argued daily, and even tho they wanted it to work everything was too raw between them.

Good thing that drama fest was over.

“I see. Thank you for confiding me with this.”

“Can I ask you something Zen?”

“Of course.”

“How do you deal with it?” The hate, the discrimination, the prejudice among your own teammates, the loss of Mondatta, returning every once in a while to Nepal and thinking that you may not be welcomed there anymore. It seemed disrespectful to say it outloud.

But Zen understood anyways, because that’s how he is. He didn’t miss a beat.

“Is there a reason why you are asking this? Are you having trouble with something Hana?”

“Nah, don’t worry. I can deal with haters just fine. But…”

“I understand. Your concern is appreciated dear Hana. However, where there is hostility, I see opportunity. An opportunity for change, for opening one’s mind, for proving what I believe in.”

She could understand that. The thrill to meet the challenge, to prove yourself and throw it in the face of everyone who ever doubted you (although Zen didn’t seem like the throwing kind). Having heard about the confrontation between him and the other Shimbali, she knew better now. And in all honesty, Zen’s method was so much better.

“May I ask something in return?” he said, turning his head to look at her, she nodded. “You have suffered just like many of our allies. Have you ever felt hatred towards me?”

She stared hard at him, unblinking.

“No. I mean, it would be stupid. You’ve never attacked me, or anybody. Never wanted to hurt anyone. And hating on all omnics because- because some of them destroyed my home… it just feels… wrong. There are lots of innocent omnics out there, and a lot of humans that would eliminate me if they could. Yet you don’t see me hating on all of humanity!” she fumed.

“And what about Talon? Do you not hate all of its agents?”

“Well, yeah! But I mean…” she sighed “I guess you have a point. I do hate Talon for all the things it has done. Although… I don’t think I _hate_ each and every agent. Like, I don’t _know_ them, I don’t know why they are there. Half of them have probably been brainwashed! You can’t just judge somebody like that… It’s- complicated.”

“You, dear Hana, possess a wisdom it takes people older than you years to accomplish. It feels me with joy hearing you speak.”

“What? Nah… You are the wise one, with the things you say and the words you use and everything.”

“Wisdom is more about understanding than it is about the way you express it.” she smiled at him. And then averted her eyes, her mouth forming a frown.

“Zen, have you… Do you hate me?” His head turned in her direction, and the set of his shoulders seemed surprised. “I killed a lot of omnics back home, so you have the same ‘right’ to hate like the others do. So, do you?”

He cupped her cheek in his big hand, very warm, and somehow managed to _smile._

“I would never.” he then fumbled with something in his lap “Ah, I believe it is done.”

Hana felt then the soft weight of the crown on top of her head. Grinning like an idiot, she had to suppress the biggest squeal ever as she took out her phone and used it as a mirror.

“O. M. G. It’s soooooo cute! Thank you Zen!” jumping into his lap, she put an arm around him “We gotta take a pic. C’mon!”

Zen was making the peace sign, as always. And somehow, even in a still photograph, his body language just screamed ‘happy’. The sun wasn’t glaring and you could only see the field on the background, none of the destroyed old buildings ruining the sight. She, of course, looked great. Cuteness intensified.

“Hey, can I take one where I’m kissing you on the cheek? I wanna see if I can make Genji jelaous…” Zen laughed heartily at that.

“You really believe him so petty?”

“Hope so, it would be _fun._ ”


	3. Ugliest shirts ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters that was completly planed from the beggining, but when I actually got down to write it went completly nuts. Hope you enjoy it anyways!

“Oh, and I’m confiscating _this_.” She said, holding up the offensive object.

“Naw hold on one sec,” he protested “the belt is off the limits.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“No it’s not!”

“And clearly not date appropriate wear.”

“You were the one who gave it to me!”

“AS A JOKE. And it’s both sweet and embarrassing that you have been wearing it all these years.” He pouted.

“…I got the date while wearing it. It can’t be that bad, right?”

“Oh don’t worry,” she said, putting the belt in her purse “you’ll have plenty of opportunities to wear it.” And then she muttered while turning around, pretending to look at more clothes “…Like your wedding.”

“Now who’s getting ahead of themselves?” he said, both hands on his hips.

“You are not getting any younger Jesse…”

“Oh yeah? An’ what does that make you?”

“A TIMELESS BEAUTY!” Reinhardt roared from the back of the store.

It was so fun to watch their banter. Ana was fun. Ana was the coolest. Like, she always had candy in her pockets, and she liked to tend the small, growing garden they had back at Gibraltar, and always had a cup of tea ready to sit down and have a conversation with you. You know… Grandma stuff.

If your grandma was a war veteran that could shoot a coin with a riffle 20 yards away.

She also had the best stories to tell (and some of the saddest too). AND! She also knew all of the previous Overwatch members’ most embarrassing tales, which made for very interesting Thursday nights.

Yeah, Ana was the coolest.

“So,” Jesse came up to her, resting against the empty rack she was sitting on, resigned to having little to no input in the choice of his outfit “how are my odds?”

“For what?”

“On the betting pool.”

“On the what? I don’t know what you are talking about. Is this an American thing?”

He stared at her with a look that made it clear that he wasn’t buying her bull. She sighed.

“Fine.” She said, taking out her phone, where she managed the whole ordeal from. “Who told you?” He barked a laugh.

“Who do you think started this beautiful tradition among the ranks of Overwatch? Now gimme the prelaminars.”  

“30 to 70, against success.”

“What?!”

“Okay,” she tried to placate him, hands up while trying to protect her phone “to be fair most people said it’s not you, it’s him.”

“Son of’a…”

“And a lot of them place their bets on the second date… or the fifth.”

“All these people…” he started, clutching at his heart and shaking his head “All of my trusted teammates… You are no better than a desert snake.”

“Hey!” she protested “I’m on your side, like Ana and Fareeha. And you know what that means? That you are gonna make it. _Because I never lose._ ”

“Good to know you have my best interest at heart.” He snorted. At that moment, Ana called him, another shirt and tie in hand she wanted him to try on.

The store was a nice one, on a small town a short trip away from Route 66. The mission had been a success, and they had decided to make the most of the short time they had before returning to base and meeting with the rest of their teammates.

Rein was showing Ana two shirts he had found, one bright orange with pink stripes and the other grey with little yellow stars printed all over the fabric. Whether they were for Jesse or for him, she didn’t know, but Ana rejected them both. For a moment he looked like a kicked puppy, but perked up when she cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled up at him.

Reinhardt should never look down. Of course, he’s human and everyone deserves to express their emotions. But… But Rein! He’s the heart of the battle, the unwavering will to fight, the joy at the dinner table. Seeing him down feels…

Swallowing hard, she remembered that night two months ago. She had finished her stream and had gone for a fresh glass of water, when she heard noise in the room next to the kitchen.

There, in the darkness, Rein was sitting on the sofa, staring at nothing, surrounded by empty beer cans. When he heard her, he got up and stood in front of her, shadows covering his expression. For a few moments, none of them moved. And then he shifted, raising a trembling hand and speaking in the most serious voice she had ever heard him use, before leaving in silence.

“When it’s silent, I can hear them scream.”

The next morning he had attended breakfast like usual, hollering and smiling at everyone. It wasn’t right. It was forced, ugly. It put her on edge. So she did the only thing she could think of: she jumped on her MEKA and challenged him to a wrestle. At first, you could tell his heart wasn’t in it, and boy did that bother her.

“C’on old man!” she screamed “If they bother you so much then why don’t you, make. Some. NOISE!” she taunted, hitting him as hard as she could. In response he got a furious roar.

It worked. By the end her MEKA was destroyed, but Rein was exhausted, heavily breathing and smiling through it. This time, a _real_ smile.

Ana shook her out of her musings. She was smiling at her, as if she somehow knew her thoughts, and offering her a piece of candy. Rein was nowhere to be seen.

“So, what do you think?” she asked, carefully chewing.

“Of course,” Ana sighed “if he ever tried to settle down it would inevitably be with a fratricidal, former-yakuza marksman.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. I think they work together really nice.” She responded honestly, stretching her arms “It’ll be fine. It’s a matter of when rather than if.”

Ana smiled. She knew (Ana always knows), and the important thing was that you could tell she was happy for him-for _them_. Hana was too. Happy for those two gross old men.

_There’s no way we are losing this bet._

A throat clearing behind them interrupted their thoughts.

“I believe I have made my choice.”

They both turned slowly, surprised and expectant, only to face Rein and Jesse wearing the UGLIEST SHIRTS _EVER._ Matching, they both had a picture of pepperoni pizza as main pattern, while the sleeves had realistic drawings of kittens in a rainbow background, with multi-colored grapevines in the neck, pocket and fist of the shirt.

“THE BEAUTY OF THIS COUNTRY!” Reinhardt proudly exclaimed “EVERYTHING COMES IN XXXL SIZE!”

Hana was having trouble breathing, clutching her sides and laughing her ass off until her belly hurt. Ana on the other hand was fighting a smile, hands of her cheeks, slowly shaking her head in mock horror.

The poor lone clerk on the store had to be the one taking the picture, because with Jesse and Rein’s bulky frames there was no way they were taking a selfie. He also had let them borrow the shades both of them were wearing, all in exchange for Hana’s autograph. She was sitting on Rein’ shoulder, still laughing about the shirts, while Ana’s small figure stood in the middle, Jesse’s arm around her.

“How,” she said, amused “did the two of you, managed to dress yourselves _all_ these years without me?”

There was an understanding in the air, despite everyone’s big grins, that the two of them would’ve preferred to have her there, nagging them about their choice in clothing in these past years. 

Despite everything, now they were gonna make the most of it.


	4. Squeaky Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we got fluff and more Zen because he's my favorite.   
> Also, I want a Pachimari.

“Ah, excuse me… Hana?”

“Yeah? What is it Zen…?” she trailed off as she turned to face him, only to be stunned by the image of the omnic monk, holding in his arms a small army of all kinds of brightly colored toys.

“You are quite proficient at these games, correct?” he pointed at the claw games to his right. “Would you be willing to help me earn one of the prizes?”

Of course she was good at those games, _at any game really,_ and the poster on the wall of the arcade was a testament to that. Entering her initials in the high score she had just gotten on _Fighters of the Storm,_ she then got up and walked to the claw machines.

“Sure, no problem. It doesn’t look like you need any help tho…” popping her gum, she couldn’t help but grab one of the many plushies Zenyatta had collected. _Really cute._ He seemed to have at least 3 of every different one.

“I was trying to get one of these ones, but for some reason I seem incapable of beating the game.” He pointed to the farthest off machine, filled with only one kind of toy. “I decided to practice with the other machines, however it seems my training was insufficient.” She stared unblinkingly at the glass.

Onions? Vegetables? What the hell was that?!

“R-really? THESE ones?”

“What is wrong with them?”

“They are so funny looking! And you’ve got a bunch of much cuter ones already.” She picked up a stuffed bunny that was sitting on his shoulder. She definitely was getting like 5 of those. “Why do you want the onion?”

“Hmm… I was under the impression they were turnips.” He stated, thoughtful. “Well, Genji likes them.”

“You kiddin’ me.” she pressed her face against the glass, smiling at the prospect of teasing Genji with this new bit of info.

“He said they were his favorite toy as a child.” He started to gesticulate slightly with his hands, still occupied. “We saw a boy holding one during our walk through the city today, and he stared at it so wistfully, standing underneath the falling petals of the cherry blossoms as the soft sunlight of the morning reflected on his armor, shining like the Iris itsel-…” he stopped himself once he saw the impish grin Hana was giving him, and he continued after an artificial clear of the throat. “Yes, in any case…”

“Don’t worry.” She said popping her gum and giving him one more look before turning to the machine and cracking her knuckles “We’ll get a ton of these, and you’ll get your shoujo-manga moment with Genji.” With that, she got to work, ignoring the confused omnic at her side.

And that’s how Hanzo found them an hour later, Zenyatta, still covered in plushies, patiently encouraging Hana as she wailed and cursed at the mechanical appliance. Stunned for a moment, he shook his head and decided that it wasn’t worth asking.

“We must go, Winston wants us all back to the safe house before sunset.” He said, doing his best to ignore the arcade around them and all the memories it evoked.

“Oh, greetings Hanzo!”

“We are going NOWHERE until I beat this. Stupid. Game!” Hana spit with all of the venom in her voice, as if the machine had personally insulted her family. Grinding her teeth, she tried again, only to groan in frustration as she came up with nothing once more.

“You want a Pachimari?” the archer asked in disbelief.

“A what? I… I don’t care! I just want to beat this thing and show it who’s boss!” sh exclaimed, barely holding herself from hitting it. Another careful try of moving the handles, another failure, another groan. “This thing is rigged!”

“Of course it is.” Hanzo stated as if should be obvious. “That’s why they are so popular, everyone knows they are impossible to win -unless you know exactly how.”

Both Zen and Hana turned to look at him with surprised admiration, although her brow was twitching with a bit incredulously. Despite his exterior betraying nothing but cool preponderance, Hanzo was just starting to feel uncomfortable under their unwavering stares, when Hana jumped and pointed an accusing finger at him.

“You know how to beat this don’t you…” before he could even think of putting up excuses she continued her assault “Then you better be ready to teach us because we are _not_ leaving this place until each of us has a lovely turnip underneath their arms.”

Hanzo turned to Zenyatta, silently asking him to be the voice of reason as usual. He had no such luck.

“It is always good to acquire new knowledge. And I have a particular need for these little dolls.” At this the girl shot him the most self-satisfied smirk she could muster.

With a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he wondered once again what life choices had led him here. Surprisingly enough (and happily too) the question didn’t turn his insides into a violent, angsty warzone.

But never let it be said that Hanzo Shimada did anything half-assed.

By the time the sun was bright red sinking into the horizon, each of them had gotten at least 3 pachimari. He had made sure both of them were able to execute the technique perfectly. Zenyatta seemed ecstatic to have won the toy, and Hana felt the satisfaction of beating a really annoying boss battle.  And in her book, that was worthy of a picture,

Zen was willing of course, but Hanzo was determined to be the same party-pooper he always was. So he stood there, frown firmly locked on his face and arms crossed, almost trying to hide the pachimari he was still holding.

This would require extreme measures.

Taking a deep breath, she got ready. Then she stared up at him with the secret, super effective, turned to max, trademarked D.Va Puppy Eyes, a look that he wasn’t as immune to as he would’ve liked. However, he stood his ground, unwilling to concede twice in the same day.

When she saw her strategy wasn’t working, she quickly changed plans. Holding up  one of her toys, and never breaking eye contact, she took a deep breath and comically puffed out her cheeks. Then, making sure she had her audience attention, she squeezed the pachimari, and complimented the loud squeak with the funniest face she could master.

Stupid as it was, it worked. Hanzo snorted, then gave out an honest-to-god laugh. The other two were quick to jump on the opportunity and took the shot. It was simple, really. Hanzo’s smile was a small thing, glancing to the side as he composed himself, but it was there. The three of them looked great in her opinion, ganged up together on the frame, holding all of their pachimari.

Zen commented later, when looking back at the picture, that perhaps it should have been obvious in hindsight exactly _why_ they were Genji’s favourites.


	5. Pokemon Masters

The abandoned warehouse was illuminated only by a handful of working spotlights that showered the place with a sickly white light. Stuffed with cargo boxes and dust, but completely vacant of living habitants, except maybe a few spiders and rats.

“It seems the information was wrong after all.” Hanzo spoke, finally drawing back his bow and arrow after making sure there was no imminent threat in any of the adjacent rooms.

“Yeah. Boring… Let’s hope Team B got lucky in the other location…” D.Va trailed off. Hanzo was momentarily concerned with her definition of lucky.

The lead that had guided them to that location had stated that the warehouse was being turned into a Talon base, so it was better to dismantle it as soon as possible. However, it didn’t seemed anybody had stepped in years. The best course of action would be to ret-

“OH MY GOD” a shrill scream interrupted him. Bow and arrow ready in a heartbeat, he sprinted between the containers, prepared to attack. As he turned the corner, finding the best position to attack, the only thing he saw was the legs of a 19-years-old dangling from the side of one of the crates. He sighed, putting his bow away yet again.

“What are you doing, Hana?” he came closer, watching her fuss over the contents of one of the boxes. On closer inspection, they were small, colorful boxes with very familiar covers…

“Look. At. This!” she exclaimed, gleefully rummaging through the pile. “These consoles are ancient! And… ohmygosh there’s a TON of games! I feel like I’ve just entered a museum.” She pulled out one of the handheld devices to gauge its state. “Everything is in great condition too, despite the place. Oh, my viewers are gonna LOVE this…”

The smile was threatening to split her face in two. Hanzo observed her amused, and then turned to inspect one of the cartridges.

“Hmm… I recognize this game, Genji and I used to play it all the time.”

“Yeah, that’s why I said it’s old…” she commented, but when she turned to continue her joke, she was stunned.

Hanzo was smiling. It wasn’t the over-confident, patronizing annoying little smirk they sometimes got to see during battle when he was having a good streak. It wasn’t the forced scary looking thing she got whenever she annoyed him enough to take a selfie together. It was soft, kinda goofy almost, as if he wanted to repress it but couldn’t manage to. He was staring at the cover with wistful eyes, like he could see the good memories of his childhood playing on the front of the plastic box. Hana has never seen him like this. Like, he’s Hanzo– he’s supposed to be grouchy and mean, and not fun at all. 

Okay, not really. He’s not that bad, according to Genji. They just don’t really know him that well. And it’s because of that: It’s so weird for him to be open and honest, almost happy, and that breaks her heart a little bit.

“…” she swallows, trying to make her voice sound nonchalant. “You know… There’s like, a ton of units here. And not even a great gamer like ME could get through all of them alone…” she trails off, hoping he would take the bait. 

“What are you implying?” The frown was back in full force, like he’s trying to compensate the moment of weakness he’d just had. “These do not belong to you.”

“Hey! Come on… They have been rotting away here for years, I’m sure no one’s gonna miss them if we take them to a nice, well-kept home where somebody will play and love them. Right…?” She bated her eyelashes at him, he merely arched an eyebrow. “Okay, let’s make a deal: you help me get all of this on my MEKA and back to the base, and I let you keep two of anything you want from this box.”

“Why would I want two?”

“So you can give one to Genji, duh!”

He flinched and turned to look away, as if he hadn’t even considered the possibility, as if the idea was too ridiculous to even think about. But there was something in his eyes, a spark almost, like he was a stuck up kid who just got offered dessert before dinner: indecisive, but oh he wanted to.

“I…”

“Ok, let’s get going then! I need to go back home so that I can get to work how to connect these relics to my PC, and YOU need to get working on that team, because I’ve heard a lot about the Pokemon series and I want to wipe the floor with your ass in battle.”

That managed to shake him out of his stupor, giving her one of those fond smiles as he took one of the boxes and helped her carry it. She thought he looked better that way, instead of the grouchy monster he was usually. 

 

Hanzo was sitting at one of the tables they had in the kitchen alone as usual (understandably given the late hour), nursing a cup of tea and intensely focused in the blue console in front of him. Genji stared at him from the gap in the entrance door, hesitant to step in.

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder, but accustomed as he was, it didn’t startle him. Zenyatta, ever silent in levitation turned his head in encouragement. 

“Do not worry, my student.” he said, curling his hand around the handheld device Genji held in his “You are not alone, you have your little companions.” And with that, he gently pushed him towards the entrance, a soft clank from his armor hitting the door that most likely alerted Hanzo’s sensitive hearing.

Well, there was no going back now.

Despite everything, his brother feigned ignorance and kept his eyes on the screen even as Genji took a seat next to him. The tiny sounds coming from the handheld console were, for a while, the only thing that interrupted the silence. Genji powered up his own game, all the conversation starters he had prepared in his room dying on his tongue. 

The silence continued.

This was not what he had envisioned when he found the gift resting innocently on his bed. It was clearly from Hanzo: while most could’ve guessed his favorite color for the console, no one else knew exactly which versions of the games were the ones he liked. It had seemed that they finally would talk, would finally share something other than awkward meditations together and sporadic arguments when they got on each other nerves.

It seemed he was wrong, after all.

Desperately trying to ignore the palpable tension in the room, he focused on the game. He talked to the NPC’s, most of them speaking of the benefits of exchanging with other players. He sighed. No harm in trying. 

“I wish to battle.” It was stiff in his mouth, nothing like the taunts he would use in their childhood to get his brother to play with him. He still prayed in his head that he would take it. For a moment, there was no response. An then…

“…Wouldn’t it be foolish?” he almost stuttered, as if he was just as nervous as Genji. “I can imagine what team you have, and I already know I can defeat you easily.”

More surprising that the fact the he had actually answered, rather than getting up and leaving the room, was the fact that he had heard those words many times before. Just like when they were children. Behind his mask, Genji smiled. 

Violence was one of Hanzo’s preferred responses.

 

Hana was feeling great. The games had not only been incredibly fun, but also a huge success among his viewers, especially the older demographic. She had also seen Hanzo and Genji together a lot lately, console in hand and speaking in Japanese together. It gave her a nice feeling inside. 

But that day was special. She had finished getting her team ready, and she had convinced Hanzo to battle her over breakfast. 

For once she had gotten up early (before midday), even managing to catch the early birds like 76 and Zyra on their way out of the kitchen. Only Mei, Törb, Rein and Genji were there, the rest caught up on an early training for next week mission. When she saw Gen playing on his console she brightened up and skipped next to his place on the table. 

“Well, you are up early,” he commented without looking up “what is the special occasion?” She stuck her tongue at him.

“For your information, today is the day I beat Hanzo with my awesome team.” She said, proudly holding up her pink console. “Hey! Let’s battle! I wanna give it a try before I wipe the floor with his ass.”

Genji stared at her for a moment, expressionless as always, and then tilted his head. She could only imagine what was going on through his head.

The rest of the members of Overwatch filled in shortly after, all in time to see Hana D-Va Song getting her ass kicked at videogames.

Staring at the screen blankly, like she couldn’t process what just had happened. Genji just sat here, looking as smug as a metal ninja could, while Lucio sat right next to her trying to hold in his laughter. 

What.

Just, what.

She had barely been able to attack, and only managed to knock out one of his pokemon. 

Ok, keep calm.

It’s Genji, he likes videogames. He actually likes them, he’s good at them.

Violently, she turned to face Hanzo, who was staring at her amused standing next to the kettle that was boiling water for his tea. 

Hanzo would be okay. 

Hanzo was boring. Hanzo didn’t even like videogames.

“Face me. NOW.” She growled. 

He only smirked. Genji snickered silently.

Six minutes and a picture later would find Hana incredulously glaring at her screen, as Hanzo finished off the battle with an intact team, sitting across her and smiling haughtily, not even looking at his own console. Genji was sitting next to him, showing and impressive shit-eating grin for somebody without a face.

“Please, remind me brother. Was it two or three times that you won the Pokemon Nationals back home?”

“Trice the Regionals, twice the Nationals.” He was still smirking, not as haughty, but too proud for her liking. “You did well, all things considered. The team composition had a good balance for a novice.”

“Although, your move-set does leave a great deal to be desired.” Genji added.

“Indeed. Nevermind your usage of objects… And you could also-“

Hana sat there, still confounded and mouth gaping, staring in silent horror as Genji and Hanzo rambled on, words like ‘level grinding’, ‘abilities’, ‘breeding’, ‘equipped objects’ and ‘technical machines’ fell from their mouths. It was so bizarre! Had she entered an alternative dimension? Did she loose her mind? And what the hell was EV training?!

“And,” Hanzo finished, making again that face where he was trying to look stern to hide a smile “it would do you good to practice, find a partner to battle regularly. That is the most important.”

Genji turned to look at him, straightening himself up, almost proud at the recognition. Which was all good and cute and whatever, but Hana was royally pissed. Slowly, Mei approached her, like she was trying not to disturb a wild animal.

“Quite honestly,” she said, putting a hand on her shoulder “I think you did amazing for somebody who had no knowledge about the game.”

“WAIT!” she exclaimed, snapping her head in her direction “You played these games?!”

“W-well…” Mei stuttered, shocked at her sudden reaction “I did play a lot… Whenever we had some spare time back at the lab…”

“Great!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands “Then YOU can train me!” and the she gasped and turned 180° to looked at her best friend “You can train us both!” Grabbing both of their hands she started to drag them both out of the kitchen “Let’s get you a console! I’m sure there was another green one on the bottom of the crate…” Before they exited however, Hana stopped, letting go of her perplexed teammates and turned dramatically to stare down at the Shimada brothers. “You’ll see… I will train harder than anyone and then I will beat you both at your own game! I will be the champion, just you wait!” she exclaimed, before rushing to her room.

In her wake, the kitchen was silent, until Torbjörn grumbled.

“Ah… Kids these days and their games.” Reinhardt laughed.

“I know my friend! I don’t know why they play these things, when clearly, the first generation was the best!”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I cannot imagine a future without pokemon. 
> 
> And if Reinhardt can listen to the classics, then he can also be a genwuner

**Author's Note:**

> I had the fortune to work with ScatterArrow on tumblr, who's artwork is truly amazing.
> 
> If you wish to contact me I'm at
> 
> obsidian-coffe on tumblr or @eltedelola on twitter


End file.
